Surface-Mounted Technology (SMT) packaging is widely applied in existing LED light-emitting device, as shown in FIG. 1, to reduce thermal resistance of the device and to improve device stability; as in conventional method, conventional LED chip 100 is placed in the packaging body 120 and a pin 110 is led from the packaging body to make it directly mounted over the target board, e.g., PCB; in addition, phosphor may be coated over the packaging body to form a mixed-color light-emitting device. The SMT soldering method comprises eutectic soldering and reflow soldering.